Answer To Our Life
by lineyyy
Summary: Elizabeth Fletcher younger brother Tom is in the top english band, Mcfly. Heres her journey of finding her own voice with the help from boyfriend Danny Jones. Who also is one of the members of the band.
1. 1

Flashback

" _Hey, Lizzy why are you in such a rush? Come sit down, relax have a drink." It was just the situation I was trying to hide from. There sat my younger brother Tom, my soon to be gone boyfriend Danny and there best mates Harry and Dougie. If I stayed to have a drink with the guys it would lead to more heart ache and anguish that should ever be put on a human being. Even though in the end if my plan did work correctly I would have still tarnished their hearts. Especially Danny's and I don't know what Tom would have done._

_Now that is a scary thought._

_I remember so vividly, the clock reading 9:00 PM, leaving a huge pit in my stomach. It was my only chance to get to experience my true dreams. And dear god if I didn't catch that plane heading for the states in about three hours. I don't know when my other chance to leave would be._

_Indeed I would miss each and every person I was leaving behind. My friend, my family and most of all Danny._

"_Tom, I can't. I mean, you know I would take you up on the offer any other time. But not now." By that point I was standing in the living room watching tom's eyebrows scrunch into his confused face._

"_Come on liz, if you rather go to a pub with your friends we won't mind. Will we guys?." Like i really needed to hear [bhis[/b voice. [bHis[/b voice was making it so much harder to open the front door and go to my awaiting cab. Just looking at his silky smooth dark brown hair with his cap tilted to the side; made me want to cancel my flight. _

_But do remember Liz, danny was the one that helped you realized what [byou could be doing.[/b_

"_No...no I'm not going out to see my friends. Im actually...well I was hoping. I have to go. I'll miss you all/"_

"_Lizzy! what's going on. Come on, we won't care." Tom's scrunched brow no longer looked confused but concerned._

_And I didn't blame him._

_I thank god that I didn't just sprint out of the room right then and there or i really don't know how my future would have ended up. _

_Gotta thank Tom for that someday._

"_You might hate me after tonight."_

"_Nuh, I don't think it's possible. I mean tom talks about you constantly and danny gushes over you...we-"_

_It was too painful to hear how much Danny loved me from harry. Then here I was being the heartbreaker and running off to the united states just to see if I had a future in the design business._

_I know, I really did suck back then._

"_Im leaving, meaning I'm getting on a plane in about three hours and truthfully I don't know when I will see you guys again." That moment still replays in my mind, the moment where I couldn't take the silence and their anguish faces anymore. _

_Yes I did the only thing that I could do. I broke down. I couldn't handle being strong and fierce anymore._

_Truth is I was scared Shitless._

_I didn't stop completely crying until I found a pair of arms slither around my waist and gently bring my head into the crook of his neck. The smell I knew oh so well, Danny's. Just by his embrace I knew he understood what was going on. Soon after a whisper trailed into my ear saying 'I didn't know you were serious, when we talked.'_

_As I turned around I saw my glassy eyed brother staring straight at the floor._

_I couldn't stand to see him like this but I knew he would eventually forgive me for leaving him. It was already tough getting to see my brother with his band traveling all over._

_It is there career._

"_Where are you going?" Dougie said hugging his knees on the couch._

"_Erm... across the Atlantic ocean."_

"_WHAT, holy fucker Elizabeth. Why couldn't you choose a closer location to move too."_

"_I'm sorry, I really am. I just kinda found a job over there."_

"_As what?" Even to this day I can still feel Danny's touch against my skin as he held me close while tom spat out his words._

"_Don't fucking say it like that, Tom. And for your information I got a job as an artwork manager in New York City."_

_I could sense a beam of jealousy shoot from Tom eyes to my body._

_In honesty the look made me feel disgusting. I knew how bad he wanted to go to New York City. I remember when the band took their families on holiday to Disney World in Florida._

_Now I felt like the bitch going to New York City, when I knew how bad Tom dreamed of the band finding success in the states. _

"_As much as I want to stay here, I do have to catch my flight." An uneasy rustle shifted through the group. Danny soon released his grip from around my waist once harry made the first move to say 'goodbye'._

"_I'll miss ya, Liz. But im sure not as much as danny." I giggled as harry finished giving me a hug soon receiving a shove to the head from danny._

_Guys._

"_Aww man who am I gonna share my new iguana with. Since these quacks don't care about pinkie already."_

"_Uhh dougie do you really think your gonna get a new iguana with Mcfly starting there new tour?"_

"_Mhm...good point, well I'll still miss you."_

_Gotta love the kid._

"_Now tom are you going to stay in that corner and not give your older sis a big hug while she leaves for a country that she knows no one in?" I definitely made him feel a bit guilty there._

"_Alright ,alright. Get over here you." I swiped the few tears that were stationary on his cheek away and wrapped my arms around him giving the biggest hug humanly possible._

_I will most definitely miss him. Finally pulling away he asked; "when will mum and dad, find out."_

"_Is it possible to receive email's on a cruise ship?" I contorted my face into a position that always made danny smile, all I wanted to do was see his smile. And just like that his lips curled up revealing a perfect teeth and sparkling eyes. _

_I hoped he didn't hate me._

"_Come one baby, I'll help you with your bags." Danny gently held out his hand as my tiny hand fit perfectly inside his. Just holding his hand made my stomach flip all over the place. Like danny said he would, he helped me to the car. _

_After the car was packed, as much as my head knew I should leave my feet wouldn't budge. They felt like cement._

_I couldn't take it anymore, I remember feeling constricted with emotion. I wanted danny to understand how much I cared and loved for him. _

_To label the feeling, vulnerable would work._

_I was petrified that I could loose him if I didn't do something. _

_I needed to do something meaningful; the only thing crossed my mind. _

_Kiss him like no tomorrow._

_And that is what I did._

_Our lips collided with each other ,out of all of the kisses danny and I have shared this one had to be on the top two list. His tongue soon rubbed against my bottom lip, as if it was begging to be let in. _

_Of course the kiss deepened and as it did I wrapped my arms around his freakily neck crashing my finger tips underneath his beanie and onto his soft hair. It didn't take too long for danny to engulf my waist with both his arms. _

_It was me who pulled away first, I don't think neither of us wanted it to end there. It was getting to harder for myself to leave after a kiss like that. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck bringing my lips; softly to his ear._

"_Danny, you can't just leave me with a kiss like that. What is happening with us. Please don't give up on us. I know it will be hard but you can call me. I'll even fly out for shows and holidays; And just please I don't know what would happen if you say you don't want to be with me anymore. Danny don't loo-" In mid sentence, again Danny's lips collided with mine. _

_Hey I wasn't complaining. Yet._

_Although at the end of this kiss it wasn't like others it felt strange and that's when it hit me._

_I loved Danny Alan David Jones._

_No it was no longer that 'teen love' or the ' puppy love'. It was love. _

_The feeling that many are afraid that it will never occur to them, but there I was in the arms of the only set of arms I wanted to be in. As we stared into each others eyes, his mouth slowly stated those three words and his eyes never leaving my face. _

"_I love you Elizabeth Mckenzie Fletcher."_

_A huge smiled graced my lips and my knees weakened by how perfect my named sounded when he said it. I kept my self in his embrace just a little bit longer then I too exchanged those words looking into his shining eyes._

"_I love you Danny Alan David Jones. Always and forever."_

"_We'll make it through, just fine. I'll miss you." He still had that playful grin as he brought his arms back to his side leaving my waist feeling naked ,even though I was in my heavy sweat pants. _

_That's how much I needed him._

_Danny soon shut the cab door while the driver started the engine; I rolled down the window to take one last look at him. _

_A barley audible 'I love you' escaped my mouth ,only to be met with the same response back as the driver slowly back out of my old home._

_And to think we were so young._

**  
**


	2. 2

2

[Elizabeth

Five days till Christmas and it figures that I am just starting to put the tree up in the middle of my sitting area in my apartment. Yes, by myself; Pretty impressive if I don't say so.

Normally around this holiday you spend time with family and Friends; enjoying each others company. Although it's been a year since I jumped on a plane; flew to The united states.Leaving my younger brother, family,friends and boyfriend clueless as to why I left. I take that back Danny, he knew the real reason for me fleading the country. He was the one who helped me make the decission, I just told him not to go telling the whole world. England was all I knew, And I needed to see more.

Danny helped me realize that.

In a years time I have successfully managed to get a high position at a Skateboarding Clothing label, known as Volcom. Dougie will be extremely happy when he hears that.

They treat me good, okay good is an understatement. They treat me amazing with the perks they hand out right and left. I somehow managed the company to hire me as one of Graphic print designers.

God knows how.

It's an enjoyable job, the hours are easy and it's something I love. Not to mention the location, lovely New York city.

In a years time I have visited home four times, two times to support the band and their tour. Another time was to visit Mom,Dad and Tom; Boy did I miss making fun of my little brother. The last time I visited making that four months ago was to visit Danny for a week.

In all honesty, I don't understand how Danny and I work. I can't imagine how he must feel when Harry, Dougie and Tom are together with their girlfriends. I don't even understand how I make it through the day without knowing I will see him today. All that matters is that we love each other and as the saying goes, Love prevails.

Christmas in the fletcher household is a huge thing, Cartoons playing on Christmas day a huge feast on Christmas eve. The whole sha-bang. This Christmas is going to be a tad bit different for everyone, in the best way possible.

As of 1:30 AM UK time; Danny, Tom, Harry and Dougie are hopefully packed and ready for there flight tomorrow to spend Christmas In New York City.

Yes, you heard right. The guys are comming over to spend a week here. Little do the guys know that on the night of December 23 at seven thrity I have arranged a surprise party for the one and only Harry Judd. Me and my sly mind, booked 16 tickets for everyone's family and girlfriends to come over for the surprise and Christmas.

Here's hoping, no one told them about the surprise.

It was only ten eight thirty and it felt as if the next morning would never come. Throughout the previous week one of my good friends, Hurley has helped me get the four extra rooms ready for my guests. I figured that once everyone's loves come over they will share a room. The fourth room can go to Dougie's sister Jazzie. While the others will stay across the hall in an unoccupied apartment.

Cleaning up around the home left me feeling exhausted, I did need sleep if I was going to wake up at ten to get the guys at Newark Airport. A good twenty minutes later, I found myself cuddled underneath a soft comforter. I tried to ease into sleep as I tossed and turned with a mixture of anxiousness and loneliness.

Only a few more hours until you don't have to wear Danny's sweatshirt to sleep.

In a few hours you won't be lonely anymore,liz.

Pushing my head deeper into the pillow, took a glance at the picture standing on my night side. It was a photo of myself standing outside of the guys first tour bus. Danny had his arms wrapped around my shoulders, while harry was standing next to danny leaning on his shoulder. Dougie had his arms wrapped around my stomach like a two year old and Tom was giving a side hug to danny and me. Not too mention we were all giving the camera silly faces. The photo reminded me of what I had to b give up /b in order to do something with my life.

And with that one look, I quickly drifted into a dream filled slumber.


	3. 3

3

[Danny

_Flashback _

I don't know why we even tried to get some sleep before our plane arrived in london this morning. Because here Tom, Dougie, Harry and I were sprawled out in various locations in the den of our appartmet lying awake staring at the ceiling. It could have been the uncomfotable couches and floor that everyone was attempting to sleep on instead of our pleasant beds. When we actually get to the airport with no sleep under our belts; we'll all be yelling at dougie for coming up with the idea of sleeping in the same room with five alarm clocks.

**Yes, you did hear right five.**

This Christmas holiday was something that the guys and I should be excited for. We were going to New York City, to stay with Liz. Who wouldn't like that! It was strange going to New York instead of traveling home to Bolton. Surprisingly everyone's families allowed us to take the trip.

But I really don't think it's possible to stop four guys over the age of seventeen. Mr and Mrs Fletcher were extremely upset when they heard Tom was visiting Elizabeth for Christmas.

Shocking they didn't even try to stop us, that is what confuses me.

Even more shocking is the fact Harry was more upset about not celebrating his birthday at home, than his parents were.

Over the year Liz has been gone from England, it was pretty much unbearable with out her here. She was my support system, the one I loved and cared for. At first having Lizzy leave tore me apart, the last thing on my mind was breaking up. I wanted [b us[/b to work and I knew she too didn't want it to end.

Initially Tom hated my guts for filling Liz's head with creativity and "the power to dream", as he called it. He was just as upset as I was; after all they were siblings. Often tom would start ranting about how distraught his sister would be if she never found what she wanted in America.

It was always my fault at the end of the day with tom.

I didn't fight back when he got into his angry fits, knowing tom he would eventually come around. Eventually wasn't forever it only lasted about two long weeks of Thomas Fletcher anger issue's.

Good thing those two weeks, didn't have any Mcfly business or I think he would have scared away our fans.

Long distance phone calls cost a fuck load of money. That is one lesson I have learned while Liz has been away. It was always difficult hearing her voice and just imagining the facial expressions going along with it.

A loud sigh erupted from Dougie's form as he shoved his head further into the cushion.

This was not working, As tired and heavy my eye lids were feeling. My body felt as if it was pumping fifty million squirming ants through my body.

Jittery you could call it.

The five alarm clocks repeativly blinked 1:30AM. Still looks like no one could sleep either. It was pointless to even try sleeping now, considering the alarm clock was going to blare in an hour. The car to drive us to the airport was coming at 3 AM and our flight left at 4:30 AM. Ultimately leaving us on the plane for ten hours, Not fun.

I quietly got up from my spot on the couch, being very careful not to stub my foot on the piles of luggage strewn on the floor. I managed my body around tom's contorted limbs and wandered around my three suitcases, until I reached my bedroom. I slowly rubbed my eyes to adjust to the light in the bathroom; as I washed my face and pulled on a short sleeve Tee shirt from on top of the bed. I went into another drawer to grab checkered boxers and faded blue jeans. As I moved my head from the bottom drawer up I noticed a polaroid picture poking out from in between the glass of the mirror. I could recognize the polaroid, anywhere. It had Dougie, Harry, Tom, Lizzy and myself

standing outside our first tour bus. I had my arms protectively wrapped around Liz's shoulders, while harry was standing next to me leaning on my shoulder. Dougie had his arms wrapped around Liz's stomach like a two year old and Tom was giving a side hug to his sister and me. Not too mention we were all giving the camera strange faces. It was a classic. I remember the night like it was yesterday when the photo was taken.

_It was barely five mintues from comming off stage of our first solo tour. When Liz nearly tackled me to the ground, as she jumped into my arms. Her golden blonde locks bouncing as she jumped. _

_Any other girl pelting at me I would have found very scary, but not Liz. She couldn't be scary it was impossible. I unlocked my arms from around her waist, after I twirled her around. Liz was dressed in a string halter top that tightly gathered at the waist before flowing down to the middle of her thigh. Underneath the halter she wore black leggings with sandals. _

_She looked gorgeous and to think she was mine._

_How did I ever mange that one?_

_After giving everyone a proper greeting, liz soon found her way back into my arms; leaning her head on my chest. _

_"So guys, how was the first night of your first solo tour?" Our manager fletch asked us._

_The only word I could make out was mind blowing. Tom had a glowing look to him along with Harry. Dougie looked shocked half the night untill he finally yelled out_

_"Lets do that again!"_

_The rest of the night was spent inside the tour bus, enjoying the adrenaline rush. Beer were being passed around and everyone was enjoying themselves. Along with Lizzy inside the bus, Tom and Harry's girlfriends came along to our show and the 'after party' as dougie called it. _

_"Dougie, would you please just go and get yourself a girl. You look miserable mate."_

_"No I don't need some girl harry to make me happy."_

_He was just scared._

_"Psh then stop pouting."_

_"Wait, doug. Look over here." Liz called out from where we were sitting. She had her legs thrown over my own as she leant into my gasp around her shoulder._

_"What's that Elizabeth?" Dougie Smirked._

_"Ergg, I was going to say you looked cute pouting. But see I can't really call you cute since you just called me Elizabeth. You know I hate that name."_

_"You were going to call me cute?" One eyebrow raised as he let out a gigle_

_"I dunno, I was." Sarcasim sinking into every word she said._

_"And what About me and I just a pile of sht?" I tried my very best to keep a sad look._

_"Ofocurse not baby. Your even more adorable when you pout." _

_She moved away from my grip and repositioned her body in between lap; I never removed my pout. Her bright see through blue eyes inched closer to my face as she gently placed a soft kiss on my lips. I brought my hand up slowly to hold her face in my palm as I massaged my lips agaisnt hers. Not before long liz moved her arms to wrap around my neck and deepen the kiss. Our toungues roamed each others mouths, and I never wanted this feeling to stop. _

_Her kiss was electrifiying._

_Her touch sent me over the edge._

_And her voice made me melt._

But here I stand starring in front of a mirror at the picture of you and I and I can't help but want to be near you every hour of every day.

That is what you do to me Elizabeth Mckenzie Fletcher; and I hope I do the same to you.


	4. 4

4

[Elizabeth

Today was the day. the day that my four favorite people in the world were comming to america. My body had become acustom to waking early that even on non-work day's I still awoke at seven. And let me tell you, it did indeed suck. I slowly rub the sleep out of my eyes before stubeling into the unessisary bright bathroom.

"Oh god do I have to change thoose light bulbs!" I yelled. Yes, I can be a bit over dramatic at times.

The hot shower relaxed my body as I filled the luffa with handfuls of exoctic smelling scrubs and lotions. After all I did want to look my best. I swung my right leg onto a ledge in the shower while I carefully manuvured the razor over my one leg and then switching. After a twenty minute of pure relaxing and clenasing I exited the shower only to notice that my tummy was becoming hungry. This was the only week of the year where I actually was excited for breakfeast. Breakfeast in Elizabeth fletcher's appartment consists of crappy food like bread and diet shakes and bars, but considering the boys were comming over I didn't think they wanted to eat that crap. So I managed some good breakfeast items from a local bakery and grocery store.

Once I cleaned off my plate and finished getting dressed, I lay down on the couch proping my apple I book on my stomach while I listened to MTV 2. I desperatly hoped that mom and dad had sent back an email saying 'they got the tickets and were getting everyone on the plane' or something of that matter.

Chaachingg!

one email from two parents with five hundred X's and O's was recieved.

A smile graced my lips as the image played in my mind when tommorow Harry found out his birthday surprise. Harry was going to love me, Dougie was going to love me, Tom has to love me and Danny will love me more... if possible.

[iRunning the world; It's the time of our lives; And baby we wont ever die; cos we're the young we're alright...[/i

Erupted from the sidekick laying on the coffe table, I qucikly closed my laptop and leaped towards the phone.

"Hello"

"Hi is Miss. Fletcher available?" A deep voice with a hint of a southern accent answered from the other side

"This is she."

"Oh great! This is Hank your rental car driver. It's now twelve thirty and see no sign of a young lady waiting, you said your address was-" His voice trailed off as I totally forgot Hank was driving to the airport.

"OH SHIT! um hank i'm so sorry to keep you waiting I totally forgot someone was comming. I'll be down in a flash."

"Whatever you say Miss.Fletcher." I could tell by his voice he was smiling to himself.

"Hank,please call me Elizabeth. I feel old with Miss.Fletcher." I stumbled around the appartment throwing various items into a oversize purse while hopping about trying to slip my heels into small ballerina flats.

"Okay Elizabeth." And with that I ended the phone call adding another item into my bag. I excitedly hurried out of the appartment making sure to lock the door and b not /b i repeat b not /b leave the keys inside the door.

Oh trust me it's been done before.

Hank was a very easy guy to talk to. He was very tall with broad shoulders and had a pot belly, he had buzzed grey hair and mustache that complimented his rich dark Carmel brown skin tone. The drive to newark didn't last long and soon I ended up rushing into the airport to look at the arriving flights.

LONDON:ON TIME Thank god. Any longer wait and the excitement would have killed me. I took a seat in the luggage pick up with the only option to wait. A soft sigh escasped my lips while I rummaged through the boho bag for my music player.

now just wait.

[Danny

The plane door swung open and everyone left single file. My legs had a tremendous cramp in them due to sitting in one spot for an extensive amount of time. I leaped into the air once we emerged out of the tunnel and into the airport.

oh how it felt good to walk again

We all looked like idiots I rekon; with me leaping, dougie attempting the moon walk on the moving sidewalks, Tom continued to do his full on laugh that ended up in him nearly rolling on the floor and harry

kept winking seductively at any girl that passed him. No matter the age... I really didn't understand why.

This all went on between the time of getting off the plane to finding our way to the luggage place. There was this sense of excitement running through our veins like electricity.

"Tom! Where are we meeting liz?" Dougie asked tom as we made our way down the escalator to pick up our bags.

"I dunno. She said she would find us. Which is slightly hard with the amount of people there are in this airport." Everyone nodded as we set off for bagage claim.

"HOLY SHIT guys I see her! She's the one sitting down with the bag. I'd reconize that bag anywhere it's hideous,really."

"Hey dougie, watch it. It's my sister's favorite bag."

"And this is why we don't allow you to speak durring interveiws."Harry mused before Dougie recieved a double hit on the head from tom and harry. I ignored the three imature guys bickering as I focused over at Liz; it was as if time had stopped once I looked at her. Her dirty blonde hair or that is what liz called it; I personally hated that name for the color because it was anything but dirty or grungy. It was a gorgeous color that softly curled down to rest just above mid chest. She had recently gotten whispy bangs that went striaght across her forehead. I haden't seen her in four months and within those four months she had gotten even more beautiful and perfect.

So explain to me danny why you are gaping from a far when you could have Liz enveloped in your arms.

Yeah, danny I really don't know what you were doing.

I removed my avators and allowed them to dangel from the outside of my shirt as I quickly walked over towards her seat. I couldn't stand and admire anymore, I need to feel her soft bright lips crash against mine over and over again. Her head was facing the ground as she fingered through a magazine. I stood right infront of her waiting for her to notice a figure looking down at her. Slowly her head began to move up taking in a section of me at a time. First the feet then the legs next the stomach then my face. When Liz reached my face her eye's began to sparkle and a huge smile formed on her lips. The magazine was soon tossed and her headphones were chucked to the ground.

"Danny!" Liz squealed as she leapt into my open arms.

"Lizzy." I mumbeled into the crook of her neck and I placed small sweet kissed along her exposed skin on her neck and shoulder. I heard her give a content sigh at she wrapped her arms around my neck tighter. We were both pressed against each other counting on one another for support. After a few moments Liz leant back from the embrace, never lifting her arms away from my neck; My arms squeezed tighter around her petite waist.

"Danny...you do know..."

"I know what?"

"Screw it." A smirk reached her lips as she [bcrashed[/b her lips to mine, her lips that I had been craving to kiss since she had left since her last visit.

Oh yeah I definitely loved this girl.

I held liz's left side of her face with one hand as the other arms snaked behind her and grabed a bit of her shirt.

[Elizabeth

I don't know why it took Danny and I so long to kiss, we were a pretty physical couple and neither of us had a problem with PDA. So making out in an airport didn't bother Danny or I, I found it cute. Like in thoose romantic movies their's always a kissing scene in airports.

It starlted me at first when danny held the side of my face, too me it was the most passionate gesture a man could do. After he held my face I felt his hand sneak behind my back grabbing some of my shirt. Unintentionally, danny raised the hem of my shirt causing his warm freckely skin to brush against my back. The feeling of his skin made me gasp as I un willingly pulled away from the kiss.

"Anything wrong?" His thick accent made me weak in the knees.

"Couldn't be better." A giggle slipped out and a toothy grin formed on danny. Danny leaned in once more capturing my lips. The hand that wasn't holding my face started rubbing my skin making me smile with delight. Being sneaky Danny quickly snuck his tongue into my mouth, roaming around against each other.

Danny was the first to pull away, I don't think I have ever seen danny's eye's shine that bright.

[imust have been good then, sure as hell was good for me. [/i

"Wow" danny replied after a few seconds.

"Mmm. Wow is right. You do know I love you jones."

"No really, cause after that kiss I really didn't think you did." He passed me look before chuckeling.

"Shut up, you." Danny gently grabbed my hand before responding.

"I love you lizzy." All I could do was smile.

"Good. Now where is this adorable brother of mine"

"Being a idiot with dougie."

"We might want to make sure there still alive." Danny skeezed my hand before leading me into the direction of where Tom, Dougie and harry were.

It was great to feel like I was living back in london with my brother and the band. It felt the same; Tom being the idiot, dougie causing trobel, danny and me being together and harry the sane one.

Oh what this week will bring.


End file.
